


Don't Kill the Customers

by firecat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lux (Lucifer TV), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Weird shit is going down at Lux, and no one tells Lucifer anything.
Kudos: 26
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Don't Kill the Customers

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC 100th Special Challenge  
> Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi  
> Written for the prompt: 2. wolf

“You see what I have to deal with? I’m Lucifer Morningstar, and I’m supposed to be running this club, but no one tells me anything. No one told me there was going to be a costume party at Lux tonight. 

“Impressed by the werewolf costumes, though. Very well done. Very realistic. Hard to manage that real fur look, and all over their bodies too. I hope we don’t get PETA after us, like the time with all the chickens.

“What a performance! The screaming, the biting and tearing! How did they get the stage blood to fountain like that? 

“Maze, what are you doing? Stop hitting them! Ooh, a clavicle crush. What’s gotten into you? You know you’re not supposed to kill the customers.

“What do you mean, they’re real?”


End file.
